The Guardian of Pink-Haired Witches
by Nona Serba Zero
Summary: "The history of our love started from our first kiss. I casted magic on my destiny and you suddenly appeared." / "Stay with me.. I only want to protect you. We were born in distant worlds. It's our destiny. I was able to meet you because I heard your voice and I say yes. I'll be by your side forever and let's change any future into hope forever!" AU. SasuSaku. RnR? :3 Chap 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Has Been Summoned!

"Miss Haruno, giliran anda?"

"Baiklah, ." kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan permen kapas. Ia berjalan dengan tenangnya ke depan, dengan wajah percaya diri ia mengangkat sebuah tongkat berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat tua di tangan kanannya keatas. Di sana ia tak sendirian, banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan meremehkan, sekaligus penasaran.

"Haruno Sakura? Si payah itu?" beberapa orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan omongan-omongan menyebalkan tentang dirinya.

"Apa yang akan ia panggil ya? Mungkin hanya serangga?" mendengar kata-kata itu, Sakura semakin kesal dan dengan percaya diri mulai berbicara..

"Budakku yang tinggal di suatu tempat di alam semesta! Aku ingin kau datang dan di sini aku memohon dari hatiku yang paling dalam! Datanglahhh!"

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

**DHUARRRRRRRR!**

.

.

"Ah, sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi!" seorang anak lelaki mulai menggerutu. Bukan hanya dia saja yang menggerutu, hampir semua siswa-siswi di sana menggerutu sampai mereka melihat sesuatu yang asing berada di tempat itu.

"Apa itu?" seseorang bertanya entah pada siapa. Untung meyakinkan, Sakura berjalan ke arah sesuatu yang baru saja datang ke tempat itu. Mendekati budak yang baru saja ia panggil, dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu yang ia panggil itu adalah..

"Humanians?" jeritnya kencang.

Membuat lelaki yang ia panggil Humanians itu membuka kedua matanya. Dan, terkejutlah ia saat melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian ala-ala sekolah, hanya dilapisi oleh jubah hitam yang panjangnya sampai kaki. Apalagi ia tak pernah melihat lingkungan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"S—Siapa kalian? D—Dimana ini?" ia berdiri dan memundurkan langkahnya. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sampai orang-orang di sana mulai menertawakannya.

"Mou! , biarkan aku melakukannya sekali lagi ya? Ku mohon!" pinta Sakura merajuk pada guru berambut abu-abu berkilau yang sedang terpana melihat Humanians yang sedang kebingungan di depannya.

"A—Ah maaf, Miss Haruno. Ini hanya bisa di lakukan sekali seumur hidup. Sekali kau memanggil Guardian, maka itulah Guardianmu seumur hidup," jelas Kakashi dengan wajah tak enak. Yang di balas Sakura hanya dengan desahan. "Silahkan buat kontrakmu dengan Guardian-mu, Miss Haruno." kata Kakashi lagi.

Mau tak mau Sakura menghampiri Guardian miliknya dengan wajah kesal. Mendekati lelaki di depannya, yang lagi-lagi mencari cara untuk kabur dengan berlari. Tentu saja, Sakura dapat menangkapnya. Toh, Sakura pun ikut berlari sampai Guardian itu jatuh dan dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan saat Sakura mulai berjongkok di depannya.

"Ayo buat kontrak, Budak Bodoh."

Lelaki itu terlihat bingung. Lalu seketika keduaa matanya terbelalak saat Sakura mulai memajukan wajah cantiknya ke arah wajah lelaki itu. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya. Namun, Sakura tak memperdulikan itu, dan menarik kepala lelaki itu mendekat dan..

"Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Segi lima yang mengatur lima kekuatan. Berikan orang ini kekuatan dan jadikanlah ia Guardian Spirit-ku!"

**Cup.**

"Kontrak telah di buat!"

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tanda kontrak sudah muncul!"

.

.

.

"T—Tanda itu?"

.

.

.

'_**The History of our love started from our First Kiss. I casted magic on my destiny and you suddenly appeared'**_

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Serba Zero**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : Full OOC, typo (s)**

**Inspired from anime: Zero no Tsukaima**

**A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Pink Haired Witches**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : _The Guardian of Pink-Haired Witches has been Summoned!_**

.

.

.

"Ugh, kenapa harus Humanians yang harus jadi Guardian-ku? Ku kira aku akan bisa memanggil Guardian yang hebat, kuat dan lebih hebat dari Guardian lainnya. Nyatanya?"

Pandangannya beralih ke arah Guardian miliknya yang sedang menatap aneh dirinya.

"A—Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak Sakura, lalu dengan santainya ia membuka semua baju-nya.

"K—Kau yang apa-apaan? K—Kenapa buka baju di depanku?!" lelaki itu tengah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Terserah aku. Kau ini hanya Guardian-ku, tak ada hak untuk melarangku," kata Sakura dengan kesal pada Guardian-nya yang masih menutup mata.

"Budak," panggil Sakura. "Hn? Budak?" wajah lelaki itu terlihat mengkerut dan terlihat tidak suka saat ia di panggil Budak. Apalagi oleh gadis egois dan galak seperti gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Pangeran? Jangan mimpi, Budak." Perkataan Sakura menohok lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah kesal, meskipun ia ingin sekali menonjok gadis di depannya saat itu juga jika gadis itu bukanlah seorang perempuan.

"Paling tidak, panggil saja namaku." pinta lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam lemarinya. Ia tak memakai apapun kecuali bra dan celana dalam. Membuat Sasuke semakin membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

**Bruk!**

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Pakaikan!"

"NANI?" lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu terkejut dengan perintah Sakura. Ia memegang kain yang baru saja di lempar oleh Sakura ke arah wajahnya dan tanpa di sadari wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Pa-kai-kan!" Sasuke menelan air liurnya sendiri. Ia mendekati gadis itu dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya menutup mata. Ia memakaikan dress tidur berwarna putih itu perlahan-lahan, dengan sangat hati-hati agar tangannya tak menyentuh yang aneh-aneh. Sedikit ia melirik-lirik untuk memastikan baju itu sudah benar terpasang di tubuh Sakura. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki gadis di depannya ini dengan kesal, ia tak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi jika sesuatu—tak usah dilanjutkan.

"Sudah!" Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, dan kembali terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya terlihat kesal melihat gadis di depannya tersenyum angkuh.

"Err, Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut halus berwarna pink-nya menyahut, "Apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Tempat apa ini? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Sasuke bertanya cepat. Ia masih penasaran dan bingung dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Tempat ini adalah Akademi Sihir Konoha. Kau bisa berada di sini, aku juga tak tahu. Aku tak memanggilmu. Aku memanggil Guardian yang hebat dan kuat, dan tak seperti kau. Lalu, kau tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Karena ini adalah pemanggilan Guardian yang hanya bisa di lakukan seumur hidup, mau tak mau aku harus menjadikanmu sebagai Guardian-ku. Tugasmu adalah sebagai mitra dan pelindung abadiku,"

Penjelasan panjang Sakura hanya mendapat balasan kosong dari Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam seperti itu, ia pun mencairkan suasana.

"Ceritakan asal-usulmu!"

Sasuke tersentak. Mendengar itu, ia menghela nafas lalu menceritakan singkat tentangnya.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang manusia biasa dan tak pernah tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Duniaku itu dunia yang serba ada dan modern. Penuh gedung-gedung dan seluruh sudutnya terdapat toko-toko, kendaraan-kendaraan dan orang-orang berlalu lalang," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Apa ada dunia yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada! Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu! Apa ada dunia yang seperti ini?" ujar Sasuke keras. Sakura pun menaikkan kedua bahunya, dan mulai berbaring di kasurnya.

"Cepat tidur! Kita harus bangun pagi, karena besok Witches-Time!"

"Ah— Baiklah," Sasuke berjalan pelan. Ia mulai menaiki kasur di mana Sakura tengah berbaring.

"Apa—yang kau lakukan?" suara menyeramkan terdengar di telinga Sasuke saat ia menaiki kasur empuk itu. "Hey Sakura, apa kau dengar suara menyeramkan?"

"Suara siapa yang kau bilang menyeramkan, Sa-su-ke?!" nada tinggi dari Sakura membuat Sasuke merinding. "O—Oh itu suara kau, Sakura?"

"TURUN DARI KASURKU, BODOH!"

"LALU AKU TIDUR DI MANA?"

"KAU TIDUR DI TUMPUKAN JERAMI ITU!"

"APA?"

"DIAM!"

**DHUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHH. I—Ittai,"

.

.

.

_**I Say Yes, I'll be by your side forever no matter what future tests us. I'm sure! It's our destiny, I was able to meet you, because I heard your voice. Yeah, even if crisis events press on at me, if I'm with you then I can overcome them.**_

.

.

.

_**Palpitations and competitive spirit excite me on the contrary, but—Stay With Me, I only want to protect you. We were born in distant worlds. But—I Say Yes, I'll be by your side forever. Let's change any future into hope.. Forever.**_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Fiction ini terinspirasi dari anime Zero no Tsukaima / The Familiar of Zero. Chaper 1 memang mirip dengan versi anime aslinya. Tapi nanti ceritanya akan berbeda. Meski masih mengambil unsur-unsur dari anime aslinya. Maaf aku juga ingin memberi tahu ada dua fiction yang harus aku DISCONTINUED. Karena, terbatasan waktu juga kekurangan ide. Ide-ide selalu muncul dengan sendirinya, dan selalu berujung dengan fiction baru. Maklum sih ya, anak baru mau kuliah jadi pikirannya suka kemana-mana hehehe, mohon maaf sekali lagi. **

**Thank You, Sakura dan Elite Fighters has been DEACTIVED.**

**Selain itu, PenName saya berubah dari _PinKid Leader_ menjadi_ Nona Serba Zero_**

**I am sorry, but thank you so much selalu dukung dua fiction itu dan juga author alay ini;3 . Indestructible, Divine, I Got A Boy dan fiction ini tidak akan di discontinued. Doakan selalu saya! Terima kasih!**

**Ramaikan terus Fandom Naruto! Ramaikan terus SasuSaku's Fiction!3**

**Thank you, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Legendary Fire Swordsman

"Terlalu banyak binatang-binatang aneh di sini," komentar lelaki berambut raven hitam kebiruan berbentuk pantat ayam. Tubuhnya yang tegap dibalut kaus hitam dengan jaket biru tua, tak lupa dengan celana panjang hitam yang sangat pas di kakinya. Bagi para penyihir di Akademi, pakaian seperti itu hanya milik seorang Humanians, hanya saja terlihat lebih modern. Pakaian milik Sasuke itu memang mengundang banyak mata.

"Mereka semua adalah Guardian," seorang gadis bersurai permen kapas pink panjang yang lembut membalas komentar Sasuke. Tak lain tak bukan, adalah Haruno Sakura. Bisa di bilang ia adalah majikan Sasuke. "Guardian?" Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"Jangan bilang kau menyamakanku dengan binatang-binatang aneh seperti mereka?" Sasuke mulai menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya dengan percaya diri. "Memang seperti itu kenyataannya? Level-mu sama dengan level para Guardian itu," lagi-lagi. Perkataan gadis itu kembali menohok Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Terserah kau saja!"

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?!" tanpa di pedulikannya panggilan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan sang majikan tercintanya yang super egois itu entah kemana. Sedangkan Sakura mulai merutuki Guardian-nya yang seenaknya meninggalkannya.

'Awas kau Sasuke!' batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

'_**The History of our love started from our First Kiss. I casted magic on my destiny and you suddenly appeared'**_

.

.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Serba Zero**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : Full OOC, typo (s)**

**Inspired from anime: Zero no Tsukaima**

**A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Pink Haired Witches**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : **_**The Legendary Fire Swordsman?**_

.

.

'Dia pikir dia siapa berani menyamakanku dengan binatang-binatang aneh itu?' Sasuke membatin dalam hatinya. Kini ia tengah berjalan entah kemana, yang jelas di sekeliling-nya terdapat banyak penyihir sedang bermain bersama Guardian masing-masing sambil menikmati tea-time. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, kemudian ia kembali berjalan sembari menatap langit biru. Memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa keluarga-ku baik-baik saja? Sial. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang!' batinnya terus berbicara. Tak terasa ia telah berjalan di koridor gedung kokoh Akademi. Koridor itu terlihat sepi karena para penyihir muda seperti Sakura tengah mengadakan Witches-Time. Yah, semacam acara minum teh bersama sekaligus mendekatkan diri dengan Guardian masing-masing. Kecuali Sakura, tentunya.

"A—Ano.."

Seseorang berbicara. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut saat di depannya ada seorang gadis berpakaian ala seorang Humanians. Sebuah dress sebatas lutut berwarna ungu membalut tubuh gadis itu. Jika di lihat tubuh gadis itu termasuk seksi. Rambut berwarna ungu muda pendeknya sangat cocok dengan bentuk wajah sang gadis.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke merasa beruntung menemukan seseorang berpakaian normal seperti dirinya. Tak seperti para penyihir-penyihir menyeramkan yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka di halaman Akademi.

"A—Apa kau seorang Humanians?" tanya gadis itu pelan dan malu-malu. Sasuke menatap heran pada gadis itu, lalu menjawab, "Mereka bilang begitu,"

"Sugoi! Beruntung-nya dirimu yang seorang Humanians bisa berdekatan dengan para Gardnerians!" mata gadis itu berbinar seketika saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Namamu?" Sasuke balik bertanya saat ia sudah mengatakan namanya.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Konan, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangguk, "B—Baiklah, Konan. Ah ya, tadi kau bilang aku beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan para Gardnerians? Maksudmu?"

Konan sedikit terkejut. "K—K—Kau tidak tahu tentang Gardnerians dan sebagainya tentang dunia ini, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku terdampar di tempat ini. Duniaku dan dunia ini sangatlah berbeda. Aku tak berasal dari dunia ini,"

"Oh begitu ya? Hm, begini. Gardnerians itu adalah mereka-mereka semua," kata Konan sambil menunjuk para siswa-siswi Akademi yang masih berkumpul. "Mereka semua adalah Gardnerians. Orang-orang yang memiliki darah seorang penyihir atau memang seorang penyihir. Nah, mereka semua termasuk calon-calon penyihir yang di ajarkan khusus untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka untuk menjadi penyihir-penyihir hebat. Gardnerians di ajarkan menggunakan sihir sebagai sarana mereka untuk berdekatan dengan alam, dan berusaha tidak merugikan siapapun," jelas Konan. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tanda ia memahami penjelasan Konan. "Para Gardnerians juga memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan elemen. Satu Gardnerians hanya mampu mengendalikan satu elemen. Dan setiap elemen itu berbeda-beda, Sasuke-san." lanjut Konan. Sasuke terdiam dan sedikit terpana, karena ia baru mendengar ada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Lalu apa gunanya Guardian bagi para Gardnerians?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Wajahnya yang datar tersirat rasa penasaran yang amat mendalam. "Guardian adalah mitra atau pelindung abadi para Gardnerians. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan semenjak mereka lahir. Dan diikat oleh sebuah kontrak, yang berlaku selamanya. Tugas Gardnerians juga harus menjaga dan mengurus Guardian mereka, itu kewajiban." Konan tersenyum saat selesai menjelaskan.

"Menjaga dan mengurus? Oh ya? Ku rasa tidak dengan Gardnerians Merah Muda itu," gerutu Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEEE!" teriakan nyaring dari seseorang memanggil namanya mengejutkan Sasuke. "Ah, baiklah, Konan. Aku harus kembali sebelum dia membunuhku. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Jaa!" Sasuke meninggalkan senyuman tipis yang membuat Konan merona sebelum ia pergi. Konan hanya terpana dan terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Sasuke-san!" panggil keras gadis itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Konan. "Apa kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu?" teriak Konan. Yang hanya di balas oleh Sasuke dengan acungan jempol. Lalu, kembali pergi menghampiri sang majikan ter(cinta)-nya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada menakutkan. Mengundang raut cemas di wajah Sasuke. "Tidak dari mana-mana," jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura memicingkan manik emeraldnya. Saat ini mereka berdua telah kembali ke kamar mereka—Sakura. Dan, kini mereka berdua tengah berdebat tentang sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sasuke." Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila di tumpukan jerami. "Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku berbohong?" Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Lalu—dengan—tidak—sengaja—tatapan onyx-nya mendarat di pangkal pertengahan paha mulus Sakura yang sedang berjongkok. "Aku melihat kau dengan Konan-san sedang mengobrol tadi!"

"Hn. Baiklah, aku memang mengobrol dengannya tadi. Lalu, apa masalahmu?" pandangan Sasuke kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. Dengan pandangan kesal tentunya.

"Tentu saja ada masalahnya denganku! Kau tahu? Saat acara Witches-Time tadi, hanya Guardian-ku yang menghilang. Dan itu membuatku kembali menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka semua!" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah Sakura yang kini telah berdiri.

**BRAKKKK!**

Tongkat sihir miliknya berubah menjadi cambukan. Ia membanting pukulannya ke arah meja bulat di kamarnya.

**Glek!**

"Hn, baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sakura tak menanggapinya, lalu melepas jubah hitamnya itu.

**Bruk!**

"Pakaikan!"

"Apa?! Lagi?!" Sasuke mengira kejadian kemarin hanya akan terjadi sekali. Ini ketiga kalinya ia memakaikan baju pada gadis itu. Saat pagi tadi pun, Sakura masih menyuruh lelaki itu memakaikan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan gila jika terus seperti ini." Sasuke menghela nafas, dan kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang kini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam membuatnya harus meneguk ludah setengah mati. Sasuke menutup matanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia berlutut dan mengambil posisi.

"Kemarikan kepalamu. Aku ingin memasukkan baju," Sakura menurut saja. Sementara ia masih memakaikan baju tidur pada Sakura, ia pun berkata.. "Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Sudah," jawaban Sakura membuat helaan nafas Sasuke menjadi tenang. "Tetapi—" Lalu, kembali menjadi tertahan saat mendengar kembali Sakura berbicara.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Sasuke terpana saat mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah, lalu membuang muka saat Sasuke menatapnya. "Hn, baiklah sudah selesai," Sasuke berdiri dan menjauhi Sakura. Sakura pun menuju kasur dan memakai selimut. Membelakangi Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap punggung Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak, "Hn?"

"Kau janji takkan mengulanginya lagi?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke kaget. Sekaligus tenang, ia kira Sakura akan berubah pikiran dan menghajarnya lagi. Nyatanya, tidak.

"Ya, aku janji."

Sasuke kembali menuju tumpukan jeraminya. Di mana tempat ia beristirahat. Mau tak mau, karena Sakura tak mengizinkannya tidur di kasur sebentar saja. Ia pun mencari posisi yang enak, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Terlelap dengan mudahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura juga tertidur. Wajah cantiknya menampakkan raut damai dan tenang. Menanti pagi yang akan segera datang.

.

.

"Mr. Kakashi, bagaimana? Sudah di teliti bagaimana bisa seorang Gardnerians memanggil seorang Humanians sebagai Guardiannya?" seorang lelaki yang tak lagi muda dengan jubah tertutup berwarna putih bersih serta sebuah topi ala penyihir berwarna putih dengan sisi berwarna merah menutupi helai-helai rambut kuningnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ruangan itu. Ia tak sendiri di sana, selain bersama lawan bicaranya, ia juga di temani oleh seorang wanita bersurai cokelat pendek berjubah hitam. Sang asisten.

"Aku sudah melakukan penelitian, tetapi aku juga belum menemukan sebab musabab dari kejadian itu, Professor Namikaze. Karena sebelumnya, ini tidak pernah terjadi. Yang jelas, Guardian dari Miss Haruno telah memiliki tanda itu di tangan kirinya setelah mereka melakukan kontrak." jelas Kakashi dengan tongkat panjang kesayangan di tangan kirinya. Menatap ragu pada lelaki tua yang terhormat di depannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tanda itu adalah salah satu tanda legendaris terkuat dan terhebat sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir. Sang pemilik tanda yang konon mampu melawan 7000 tentara dan menjadi salah satu legendaris yang berhasil mengalahkan Jabberquack, Naga Legendaris yang memiliki Black Magic terkuat," Lelaki tua yang memakai jubah putih itu mulai membuka sebuah buku lapuk berwarna cokelat tua. Membuka halaman demi halaman, hingga menampakkan sebuah gambar dengan beberapa penjelasan. Menunjukkannya pada Kakashi.

"Tanda milik Uchiha Sasuke muncul dari kontrak Miss Haruno Sakura. Hal ini masih harus ku selidiki. Dan tanda ini hanya akan bereaksi jika sang pemilik tanda memegang.. Sebuah pedang?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. Mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, bukan pedang biasa. Pedang legendaris yang hanya bisa di pakai oleh pemilik tanda. Sekarang pedang itu telah hilang entah kemana selama ini, semenjak pemilik tanda terakhir meninggal," Professor Namikaze menatap ke arah jendela. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika tanda ini telah muncul kembali, maka artinya.. Pedang itu akan segera di temukan." Kesimpulan Kakashi membuat Professor Namikaze mengangguk. Kakashi terdiam. Kembali memperhatikan buku lapuk di meja sang Professor.

"Jika semua kesimpulan sudah ditemukan, panggil Miss Haruno Sakura beserta Guardiannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka harus tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya," perintah Professor Namikaze pada Kakashi. "Siap, Prof!" balas Kakashi pelan. Kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. Apa kau adalah **Fire Swordsman** legendaris itu? Dan, apakah kau adalah utusan sang **God of Fire**?"

"Lalu jika iya, apa hubunganmu dengan Miss Haruno?" Professor Namikaze menatap ke arah jendela. Di sana, ia tengah memperhatikan gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan sembari membaca buku kecil. Di temani oleh sang Guardian yang berjalan tenang dengan tampang bosan.

"Ah, melihat Uchiha Sasuke, aku jadi teringat anakku. Apa kabarnya ia?" seketika wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan. Lalu, berlalu pergi dari jendela besar itu entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di halaman Akademi..

.

.

"_Sialy Fliur_!" seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan berjubah hitam ala penyihir tengah memainkan tongkatnya ke sana kemari. Di depannya terdapat hamparan bunga-bunga berterbangan di udara mengikuti tuntunan tongkat gadis itu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat terdecak kagum.

"Ino! Kau hebat sekali!" seru-seruan para siswa-siswi terdengar. Mengundang senyuman bangga di wajah gadis barbie itu. Manik aquamarine-nya bersinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Menambah kecantikan gadis itu. "Hohoho, terima kasih, terima kasih! Baiklah, kita akan lihat _Little Princess _kesayangan kita juga melakukannya," lirikan Aquamarine itu tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan tenang di depan kerumunan siswa bersama sang guardian. Melewati sang Barbie itu begitu saja.

"Oh tidak di sangka, _Little Princess _dan guardian terhebat sepanjang masa miliknya ternyata begitu takut sampai-sampai menat—"

"Diam!" potong sang objek pembicaraan Ino. Haruno Sakura. "Aku akan melakukannya!"

Mengundang banyaknya pasang mata menatap persaingan sengit di antara dua gadis cantik andalan Akademi Sihir Konoha. Persaingan antara Yamanaka Ino, yang terkenal dengan kemampuan mengendalikan elemen tanah, hafal hampir semua mantra sihir dasar, memiliki guardian seekor kadal cantik ber-elemen tanah, di tambah lagi wajah barbie dan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Semakin banyak pria jatuh cinta dengan sosok Ino.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura, terkenal dengan sihir ledakannya. Ia hanya hafal beberapa mantra dasar, sejauh ini ia belum ada perkembangan dan hobi membaca buku-buku mantra. Wajahnya cantik dan manis, tubuhnya memiliki tubuh yang ideal, namun—memiliki—dada yang—tak terlalu besar, juga memiliki guardian yang seorang Humanians dan belum diketahui jenis elemen apa yang guardian itu punya.

Melihat persaingan sengit itu, yang Sasuke bisa lakukan hanyalah diam sebagai guardian. Sembari menunggu kejadian selanjutnya, apakah majikan ter(cinta)-nya itu akan berhasil mengalahkan saingan cantik itu atau tidak?

"_Sialy Fliur_!"

.

.

**DHUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

.

.

"Dan jawabannya tidak, Sasuke." seseorang dengan berpenampilan berantakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di tengah kepulan asap ledakan.

.

.

.

"Mou! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura entah pada siapa. Kini ia tengah berjalan cepat, di iringi Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah malas mendengar gerutuan sang majikan. "Kau bisa bayangkan seenaknya ia menghinaku di depan teman-teman? Padahal aku hanya lewat dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertunjukan bodohnya itu! Dasar Ino-Pig!" dengan wajah emosi, ia meremas-remas tongkat sihirnya yang tak bersalah.

"Kau dengar tidak, Sasuke?!"

"Hn? Kau bicara padaku?" dan sepertinya akan terjadi ledakan yang kedua.

**DHUARRRRRRRRR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Tokyo. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

.

.

.

_**I Say Yes, I'll be by your side forever no matter what future tests us. I'm sure! It's our destiny, I was able to meet you, because I heard your voice. Yeah, even if crisis events press on at me, if I'm with you then I can overcome them.**_

.

.

.

_**Palpitations and competitive spirit excite me on the contrary, but—Stay With Me, I only want to protect you. We were born in distant worlds. But—I Say Yes, I'll be by your side forever. Let's change any future into hope.. Forever.**_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

**Readers Area:**

**-fdestyalove : Iya memang rada mirip Harry Potter karena unsur-unsur magic;3 Sakura gak kasih sihir ke Sasuke, di tangan kiri Sasuke muncul sebuah tanda aneh setelah ciuman sama Sakura wkwkwk, thank you atas reviewnya! Ikuti terus fiction ini ya!;3 *kecupbasah***

**-FiaaATiasrizqi : Author udah kasih warningnya kyaaaaaXD FULL OOC BINGIT! Tapi Sasuke di chapter pertama keliatan bingung, ketakutan dan panik karena ia kaget dan belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia yang ia kunjungi, apalagi datengnya dgn cara gak elit wkwk alias pake bom sihirnya Sakura XDDD Sikap Sasuke bakal lebih tenang kok karena terbiasa nanti:3 Thank you atas reviewnya! Ikuti terus fiction ini yya!;p *kecupbasah***

**-Uchiha Riri : Ini di lanjut lagiiiiiii, pesanan datang! Thank you atas reviewnya! Ikuti terus fiction ini!:3 *kecupbasah***

**-hanazono yuri : Pesanan datanggggggggg! Thank you atas reviewnya! Ikuti terus fiction ini yessss! :p *kecupbasah***

**-Lynn : Betuuuul Zero no Tsukaima! Udah pernah liatkan? XDDDD wkwk Sasuke beda dari Saito, dia gak php kaya Saito Hiraga wkwkw;3 kalo pikirannya? Sama gak yaaaa? *dirajam* Huahahaha thank you atas reviewnya! Ikutin terus ya! :3 *kecupbasah***

**-Eysha Cherryblossom : Suka Sasuke OOC? Author jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!;3 *digebuk* Sakura berlaku begitu soalnya ia nganggep Sasuke sebagai Guardian alias binatang-binatang kaya guardian teman-temannya wkwkw, jadi dia gak peduli. Sasuke mau gak mau harus nurut karena dia kan masih bingung tentang dunia sihir, jadi gak punya siapa-siapa selain Sakura yang dia punya biarpun Sakura judes dan galak!;3 thank you atas reviewnya! Ikutinnnn terus ya!:))) *kecupbasah***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 datang! Terima kasih telah meyempatkan membaca dan mereview fiksi abal ini. Gak usah banyak curcol, tunggu kelanjutannya ya!:) Terima kasih!**

**Ramaikan terus fandom Naruto! Ramaikan terus SasuSaku's Fiction! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Mysterious Gift?

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Hari ini kau harus mengetahui tugasmu sebagai Guardian yang sebenarnya seperti apa." Gardnerians berambut merah muda sedang berkacak pinggang di depan lelaki yang di panggil Sasuke. Sebut saja mereka, pasangan Gardnerians-Humanians yang sedang di hebohkan satu Akademi Sihir Konoha saat ini. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lorong Akademi, kelas sihir baru saja selesai.

"Tugas yang sebenarnya? Paling-paling kau hanya menyuruhku mencuci pakaian-pakaian dalammu." cetus Sasuke dengan pandangan malas. Membuat Sakura menahan amarahnya, "Apa-apaan sifatmu padaku seperti itu? Aku ini sedang tidak ingin marah-marah padamu!" seru Sakura.

"Nyatanya kau selalu memarahiku kan?" balas Sasuke lagi. Sakura mulai mengelus dadanya, 'Sabar, Sakura. Kau harus sabar' batinnya dalam hati. Sasuke mulai melirik-lirik Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosi kemarahannya.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, ia berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sakura mengangkat wajah cantiknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sai!"

Sakura mulai menampakkan senyuman di wajahnya tatkala melihat Sai datang. Sedangkan, Sasuke sedikit memasang wajah kesal. 'Dia bilang dia ingin memberitahuku tugas asli seorang Guardian. Cih!' batin Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke yang mulai bosan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang sibuk dari kejauhan. Tanpa di pedulikannya Sai dan Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol, Sasuke langsung pergi menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Konan!"

Yang di panggil Konan pun menengok. Dan, wajahnya langsung merona melihat Sasuke datang dan memanggilnya. "Sasuke-san!" sahut Konan lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau sedang apa?" Konan menjawab dengan lembut, "Aku ingin pergi ke pasar di desa. Ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk di masak oleh Ibuku sebagai makan malam para Gardnerians, Sasuke-san."

"Mau ku antar? Aku belum melihat-lihat tempat lain selain Akademi ini," Sasuke menawarkan kesediaannya mengantar. Konan yang di tawari seperti itu pun merona hebat, dan langsung mengangguk cepat. Akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar Akademi dengan berjalan kaki.

Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan pemandangan di luar Akademi. Jalan setapak yang panjang dan di sekelilingnya hanya di kelilingi hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tak ada apapun. Benar-benar lingkungan yang sangat berbeda dari dunia Sasuke yang asli.

"A—Ano, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menengok ke sebelah kanannya. "Ya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke-san pergi denganku dan meninggalkan Miss Haruno sendirian? Umm, maksudku.. Apa Miss Haruno tidak akan marah?" tanya Konan dengan nada penuh keraguan. Sasuke yang melihatnya, langsung memasang wajah kesal mengingat majikan ter(cinta)-nya lah yang tak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Tidak. Dia tak akan marah. Dia sudah ada teman mengobrol," jawab singkat Sasuke. Konan pun merekahkan senyumannya saat mendengar jawaban mantap Sasuke. Mereka berdua kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju pasar.

.

.

Sedangkan di Akademi..

.

.

"SASUKEEE! MENGAPA KAU HOBI SEKALI MENGHILANG?! KAU CARI MATI YA?!" sang majikan ter(cinta) Sasuke sedang melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sai yang tak salah apa-apa.

"Sakura.. Sungguh rambutku sakit sekali. Jangan di tarik."

.

.

'_**The History of our love started from our First Kiss. I casted magic on my destiny and you suddenly appeared'**_

.

.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Serba Zero**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : Full OOC, typo (s)**

**Inspired from anime: Zero no Tsukaima**

**A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Pink-Haired Witches**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : **_**A Mysterious Gift From The Selfish Girl**_

"Sasuke-san, aku ingin membeli paprika di sebelah sana. Kau ingin ikut?" Konan menyapa Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki di sampingnya, Konan mulai memanggilnya kembali dengan sedikit keras. "Sasuke-san?"

"A—Ah, ya?"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke-san?" Konan menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang tersentak. Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum paksa, "Tidak. Tadi kau bilang ingin beli paprika? Baiklah aku ikut."

Mereka berdua berjalan, mengunjungi satu toko ke toko lainnya. Bercanda ria satu sama lain, meskipun Konan-lah yang mengdominasi percakapan. Sasuke juga banyak bertemu Humanians yang ramah dan baik, membuatnya lebih mengenal bagaimana tentang Humanians secara lebih detail. Tak terasa hari sudah hampir memasuki sore, terik matahari mulai meredup dan angin sejuk mulai menyelimuti seluruh daerah Konohagakure.

"Sasuke-san, bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" tanya Konan sembari tersenyum manis. Menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Wajah lelaki itu tak seserius saat pertama kali mereka sampai di sana, kini wajah itu terlihat lebih tenang dan santai. "Yah, tidak buruk mengelilingi Konohagakure."

Konan pun tertawa, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baiklah, Sasuke-san. Karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengantarku, aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu. Kau harus menerimanya dan tidak boleh menolak,"

Sasuke menatap Konan heran. "Tidak perlu repot seperti itu, aku tak keberatan mengantarmu." Konan kembali ber-_blushing _ria mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Lalu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak! Kau harus menerima hadiah dariku. Ayo ikut aku, Sasuke-san." Konan menarik tangan Sasuke yang lenggang, berjalan cepat dan kemudian berhenti di sebuah tempat.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Konan pun tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan menarik Sasuke ke dalam tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Sai, bantu aku berpikir!" bentak seorang gadis bersurai _bubblegum _sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mata emerald berkilaunya menatap serius pada sekumpulan sebuah benda tajam yang panjang. "Aku sudah memilihkanmu tadi, tetapi kau menolaknya!" teman lelakinya yang bernama Sai, terlihat memasang tampang sedikit kesal, meski ditutupi oleh senyuman-yang-entah-seperti-apa.

"Pilihanmu memang bagus, tetapi tidak ada yang cocok denganku!" Sakura menatap tajam benda-benda di depannya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sebuah pedang. Sai memicingkan matanya, "Bilang saja kau tidak punya uang, Sakura." lalu, tersenyum palsu.

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Sakura. Sampai Sai melihat Sakura dengan wajah mantap dan serius mengambil satu buah pedang yang terlihat aneh di mata Sai.

"E—Eh, kau yakin pedang seperti itu?" Sai menatap aneh pada pedang yang ada di tangan Sakura. Sebuah pedang berwarna cokelat seperti besi berkarat dengan pegangannya yang sudah sedikit gompal. Benar-benar tidak bisa di bilang sebuah pedang, menurut Sai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya pedang ini yang cocok dengan err.. Dompetku." Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada di dompetnya. "Baiklah, beribu-ribu mil kita pergi dari Akademi dan mendarat di Oto, dan semua uangmu habis hanya untuk mendapatkan satu pedang jelek? Kau hebat, _Little Princess_!" Sai tersenyum palsu, tak memusingkan Sakura yang sudah amat sangat kesal dengan perkataan-perkataan sadis nan menusuk dari mulut jahanam Sai.

.

.

**Cklek.**

"SASU—"

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu.

"Ke.."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya itu sembari memegangi benda yang baru saja ia beli. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk mengatur nafasnya. Menaruh pedang itu di atas meja bundar, dan mendaratkan kepalanya di atas meja bundar juga. "Dasar budak bodoh," gumamnya pelan dengan pandangan kesal.

**Kruyuk~**

"Aku lapar.." gumamnya lagi pelan. Ia memegangi perutnya, "Aku baru ingat aku tak makan siang hanya untuk mencari hadiah jelek untuk si bodoh itu,"

"Tetapi, aku tak berselera makan.." Sakura membuka satu demi satu helai pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berjalan mengambil baju tidurnya. Mengamati baju tidur itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Menyebalkan!" ia memakai baju tidur itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu, ia membanting dirinya di kasur. "Lebih baik aku tidur, memikirkan si budak idiot dan makanan hanya membuat kepalaku sakit!"

Ia pun terpejam, dan terlelap dengan cepat. Wajah cantiknya sedikit terlihat raut-raut wajah lelah.

.

.

"Waaaa, ada asparagus kesukaanku!"

"Sup kesukaanku juga ada!"

Bulan mulai menerangi malam. Bulan yang cantik itu memiliki warna aneh, setengah bagiannya berwarna biru dan setengah bagiannya berwarna merah muda. Bagi para penghuni dunia sihir, tentu bukanlah hal yang aneh, tetapi bagi Sasuke yang bukan penghuni asli dunia sihir sangatlah aneh dan membuatnya heran. Saat ini, Sasuke tengah berjalan cuek di ruang makan besar yang telah ramai oleh murid Akademi. Mereka semua tengah menikmati waktu bersantai sebelum makan malam di mulai.

"Hai, Budak Bodoh," suara seseorang lelaki memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke menengok dengan wajah kesal, kesal karena di panggil dengan sebutan yang kurang enak. "Siapa kau?"

'Lelaki ini? Rasanya aku pernah lihat.' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Onyx miliknya menatap lelaki di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan tatapan waspada tentunya.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Sai. Aku adalah cucu dari kepala keamanan dunia sihir Konohagakure. Aku senang melukis, aku juga suka membaca buku, aku memiliki guardian bertipe elemen tanah yang biasa di panggil harimau, aku—"

"Aku tak bertanya tentangmu. Aku hanya bertanya namamu!" potong Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu. Ia pun merapikan rambut hitam klimisnya dan berkata, "Ah baiklah, Budak Bodoh. Maafkan aku,"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku Budak Bodoh?" mata onyx Sasuke menajam. Sai tak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali. Ia tetap tersenyum. "Tak ada yang menyuruhku. Aku hanya meniru Sakura yang memanggilmu seperti itu."

Sasuke menegang mendengar nama Sakura di sebut. "A—Ah, Sakura?" Ia sedikit menerawang bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia telah pergi dari pagi setelah kelas sihir selesai sampai sebelum makan malam.

"Apa menurutmu ia seperti itu?" tanya Sai dengan tenang. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Hn, ia selalu membatasiku melakukan hal apapun. Tak membiarkanku pergi dari pengawasannya. Seakan-akan aku akan pergi jauh saja,"

"Pada kenyataannya kau tetap pergi, bukan?"

Sasuke tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Rupanya kau masih harus banyak belajar, Sasuke-san. Baiklah, makan malam sudah akan di mulai. Jaa ne, Sasuke-san!" Sai berjalan pelan namun pasti.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong.." Sai menghentikan langkahnya. "Pedang barumu bagus dan mewah. Gardnerians sekaya apa yang bisa membelikanmu pedang seperti itu, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sai yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

**Cklek.**

Sasuke membuka pintu dan tak menemukan siapapun di kamar itu. Ia mengendap-endap, lalu sedikit tersentak saat melihat seseorang sedang terbaring di kasur milik Sakura. Dengan perlahan, ia melihat siapa yang berani tidur di kasur itu.

"S—Sakura?"

Sasuke terkejut. Pasalnya, ia mengira Sakura sedang makan malam bersama murid-murid lainnya. Tetapi, tersirat rasa kesal pada gadis di depannya tatkala mengingat cara gadis itu memperlakukannya, namun juga tersirat rasa bersalah melihat wajah polos dan cantik penyihir berambut merah muda itu.

"Hn, rupanya kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu sendiri, ya?" Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tubuh mungil Sakura yang telah terbalut baju tidur panjang. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke beranjak dari kasur itu dan terduduk di atas jerami-jerami miliknya. Memperhatikan pedang baru miliknya yang sangat bagus dan keren. Berlapis emas dan pegangannya dihiasi oleh berlian.

"Kemarikan pedang itu!"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sakura telah terbangun dan terduduk di atas kasur dengan wajah menahan amarah. "Kemarikan pedang itu!" katanya sekali lagi.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa, Sakura?" Sasuke menjauhkan pedang itu dari jangkauannya. Menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, lalu turun dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan langkah gontai.

"Apa maksudmu pergi meninggalkanku, pulang semalam ini dan membawa pedang itu kemari?!"

Sasuke memutar matanya kembali. Merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. "Kau sendiri yang mengabaikanku. Aku pulang semalam ini karena berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konohagakure!"

"Mengabaikanmu bagaimana?! Kau mengelilingi Konohagakure?! Kau pasti bersama seseorang! Tak mungkin kau pergi sendirian!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau mengobrol dengan Sai dan mengabaikanku! Kau sendiri yang memberitahuku bahwa aku harus mengenal dunia aneh ini, bukan? Aku memang bersama seseorang, dan itu adalah Konan!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan ucapannya. Membuat Sakura semakin marah dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa? Kau mau menghukumku? Silahkan saja!" dengan wajah yang sangat amat serius, Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura seakan Sakura adalah musuh. Sakura yang tadinya mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke atas dan bersiap melafalkan mantra, kemudian menurunkan tongkat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghukumku jika aku memang bersalah?" ucapan Sasuke mulai merendah, namun tersirat nada sedikit meremehkan dibalik ucapannya itu. Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku ingin keluar!"

**Brakkk!**

Dan, Sakura kembali sendirian di kamarnya. Menatap sebuah benda berlapis kain putih di sudut ruangan itu dengan pandangan sayu.

.

.

"Dasar guardian bodoh.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang terduduk diatas rerumputan yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. Ia sendirian disana. Termenung dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal sembari memainkan rambut mencuatnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang ada di hatinya. Lalu, ia menengok sesaat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Yo, Sasuke-san?"

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke untuk seseorang yang baru saja menghampirinya, Sai. Sai ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke dan lagi-lagi tersenyum (palsu). "Sepertinya kau hobi sekali berpergian, Sasuke-san?" Sai membuka percakapan.

"Tidak juga," jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Ah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Sai kembali bertanya. "Hanya mendinginkan kepala," balas Sasuke sekenanya. Rupanya Sasuke tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke diam saja. Tak mau menjawab. Membuat Sai akhirnya mengerti mengapa Sasuke berada di tempat itu.

"Sasuke-san..." Sai menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Menatap penuh kagum pula pada bulan dua warna yang menerangi langit. "Aku tak dekat dengan Sakura, dan aku pun bukan teman baiknya." lanjut Sai.

"Aku juga sering meledeknya bersama mereka karena kemampuan menyihirnya yang sangat payah," jelas Sai sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke masih terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan Sai sembari membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan itu.

"Bukan hanya itu. Terkadang ia juga tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan cepat sekali marah seperti monster. Bukan hanya kau yang pernah kena amukannya, Sasuke-san." Sasuke mengerling tajam pada Sai. Sai masih tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Tetapi aku bukan tipe orang yang membenci seseorang hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Lagipula aku belum terlalu mengenal dirinya, hahaha."

"Hn?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sai. Hanya senyumanlah yang ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke.

"Inti dari pembicaraanmu sebenarnya apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kini ia terbangun karena menurutnya racauan Sai semakin tidak jelas dan membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, Sakura sudah berbicara padaku dan memaksaku menemaninya pergi mencari sebuah pendant untukmu. Ia ingin mengajakmu juga agar kau bisa ikut memilih-milih barang apa yang cocok untuk mengasah kemampuanmu.." Mendengar itu, Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Namun, ditepisnya rasa kagetnya dan langsung mengelak.

"Lalu, kenapa ia tidak mengajakku?"

"Pada waktu Sakura mengajakku, saat itu juga aku langsung menolak. Karena, mempunyai janji dengan temanku. Tetapi, melihatnya begitu kesal, mau tak mau aku menerima ajakannya. Pagi tadi aku menghampirinya untuk menanyakan padanya perihal pendant untukmu. Ia sangat kesal saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang lagi, padahal ia baru saja ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama." jelas Sai panjang. Sasuke terdiam perlahan, merenungkan pernyataan Sai yang membuat hatinya semakin di selimuti perasaan bersalah. "Lalu... Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Sai mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan masih mempertahankan senyuman andalannya itu. "Kami tetap pergi mencari pendant untukmu, meski dengan perasaan yang entah aku tidak tahu seperti apa, ia tetap mencari pendant untukmu dengan pilihannya sendiri. Ya, satu pendant yang menguras dompet seorang Gardnerians payah seperti dirinya."

Sasuke ikut bangkit menyamai Sai. Menundukkan kepalanya, entah bagaimana wajah lelaki itu saat ini. Sai hanya berkata, "Menurutmu, hubungan antara Gardnerians dan Guardian memang bukanlah hal yang penting. Yah, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Sasuke-san!"

Sai memejamkan matanya, dan kembali tersenyum saat mendengar langkah kaki berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

"Apa yang kukatakan? Seperti bukan diriku saja, hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?"

Pertanyaan pertama dari mulut Gardnerians berambut merah muda yang tengah membaca sebuah buku kecil yang setiap hari selalu ia bawa untuk sang Guardian yang baru saja kembali dari acara pendinginan kepala.

"Tidak. K—Kau sedang apa?" wajah guardian milik Sakura itu terlihat sedikit gugup. Walaupun wajah datarnya hampir berhasil menutupi sela-sela gugup yang tampak. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" jawaban Sakura hampir saja membuat Sasuke kembali tertohok, kalau saja ia tidak ingat niatnya kembali ke kamar Gardnerians itu, mungkin ia sudah meledak dan kembali ke acara pendinginan kepala di luar sana.

"Hn. Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat di tangan kirinya sambil menutup mata dan dengan raut wajah sedatar mungkin.

Sakura menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di atas meja bundar di tengah ruangan kamarnya, dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap tajam onyx hitam Sasuke yang kini telah terbuka dengan emerald indahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dengan wajah kesal.

"Minta maaf padaku!"

Sasuke yang tadinya berwajah datar, tiba-tiba berangsur-angsur menjadi wajah menahan tawa. Ia menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura bingung dan kembali memunculkan perempatan siku.

**BUKKK!**

"ARRGHH— Mengapa kau memukulku?!" Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang telah ditinju Sakura. Hampir saja sup yang ada di tangan Sasuke jatuh jika Sasuke tidak kuat-kuat memegangnya.

"Kau membuatku kesal!" teriak Sakura. Suaranya mungkin terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah. Biarpun semua kamar di Asrama Sihir telah dibuat kedap suara.

"Hn. Maaf."

Sakura langsung memasang wajah bodoh, dan menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membuang muka. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar apapun." kata Sakura.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." ujar Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura sedikit menyeringai tanpa di ketahui oleh Sasuke. "Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya meminta maaf padaku?"

"Tak perlu aku menjelaskannya padamu. Kau lebih hafal kesalahan-kesalahanku, bukan?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura menuju meja bundar di tengah ruangan dan menaruh semangkuk sup yang sudah mendingin itu di sana, lalu ia kembali ke tumpukan jeraminya yang berada di samping tempat tidur besar milik majikan ter(cinta)-nya itu.

Sakura hanya diam dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

.

.

**DHUARRRRRRRR!**

.

.

"A—A—Ti-dak la-gi, Saku-ra.."

.

.

"Cuci dan jemur semua pakaianku besok pagi! Dan, aku tidak mau lihat kau membuat ulah lagi! Selamat malam!"

.

.

Dan, Sasuke pun tertidur pulas setelah mendengar ocehan-ocehan menyeramkan dari _Little Princess _berambut merah muda yang kini tengah tersenyum melihat ia terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi, "Heh. _Confringo!"_

.

.

.

_**I Say Yes, I'll be by your side forever no matter what future tests us. I'm sure! It's our destiny, I was able to meet you, because I heard your voice. Yeah, even if crisis events press on at me, if I'm with you then I can overcome them.**_

.

.

.

_**Palpitations and competitive spirit excite me on the contrary, but—Stay With Me, I only want to protect you. We were born in distant worlds. But—I Say Yes, I'll be by your side forever. Let's change any future into hope.. Forever.**_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **

**Halo semuanya!^^ **

**Author tidak bertanggung jawab ini baru saja kembali dari penderitaan pemerasan otak selama seminggu alias UAS. Sungguh seminggu yang melelahkan, dan sehari lagi akan ada tes tupel. Oh, author belom refresh otak:'3 belum lagi pengen banget update cerita yang lain. Chapter 3 kali ini keluar, biasalah hasil nyicil. **

**Oh iya sekedar rekomendasi, author bikin ceritanya sambil dengerin OST Zero no Tsukaima juga. ICHIKO – I SAY YES. Liriknya suka banget. Coba dengarkan ya, teman-teman^^**

**Ok thank you, hope you like this fiction! ;)**

**Ramaikan terus Fandom Naruto dan SasuSaku Archieve Fiction!**


End file.
